Last Kiss
by QueenOfJeans
Summary: Love can bloom in the most darkest of times. Hermione is left with no family. Severus takes her in and Draco become her and Harry's best friend. DMHr. Angst, death.
1. Chapter 1

"Mi, its summer break

Hello again everybody. Inspiration struck again when I heard another song. Last Kiss by Pearl Jam. It will have side stories I hope. Let's see how it goes.

If anyone reading this doesn't know this song, you should listen to it.

I'm aiming for more reviews this time around. I had over two thousand hits on my first story but only four reviews. Talk about getting put in a depressing writers block.

Anyways enjoy and love to everyone here.

**P.S. **DISCLAIMER!! This is a JK Rowling's book. I partially own the story line, Pearl Jam helped.

_Where, oh where, can my __baby__ be? The lord took her away from me. _

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good. _

_So I can see my __baby__ when I leave this world._

The night was dark, ominous. No stars winked down, the moon was hiding behind its shadow. It concealed the dark robes and colorless masks. Five hooded figures circled the muggle's house. One pulled his wand from his sleeve and hissed "_Magnus Incendio_."

Instantly the side of the house caught fire. It was more than a few seconds when a piercing shrill filled the nighttime air. Another figure hissed out another spell.

"_Locale Silentium. Celo Apparenza._"

Lights began turning on the top level of the home and shouts could be heard. Light soon spilled out on the lawn as the door was opened and a woman in pajamas and a man in boxers came running out.

"Alan, call the fire department!" She shrieked at the man while staring at the house in horror.

"I am." His fingers were trembling as he tried to push the numbers.

"_Accio Cell phone._"

The phone was ripped out of his hand and towards one of the cloaked figures. He stared in fright as he caught a glimpse of the bone white mask. "No..." he whispered. He launched himself at the tall man and was stopped short.

"_Crucio_."

He fell to the ground screaming in pain, sending shivers of pleasure down all five Death Eaters. The woman screamed with her husband in fright. Another woman's voice came into the air.

"_Diffindo_."

Her screams of fright turned into one of pain and a gasp escaped her lips as her as her forearm left her body and she collapsed.

"Muggles are so very weak." Another woman commented as she toed the woman on the ground. "_Rennervate._"

The woman arched of the ground in pain next to her husband still twitching in pain.

"Allan and Tammy Granger. Parents of a mudblood said to be the most powerful witch of her age. It's _almost_ a pity. So unorthodox too, attacking barehanded." The leader sneered down at them.

One of them Death Eaters looked up suddenly. "Damn. The wards went off. We have to get out of here."

The man looked behind him at the house. It was completely engulfed in flames. "Took them long enough." He looked down at the couple at his feet. "Kill them." He said in a cold voice.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Four beams of green came at them. It was the last thing their pain filled eyes saw.

Hermione stumbled away from Remus when he apparated to her house. She stared at her home in shocked. Brilliant orange and red flames had demolished the house down to pieces of burnt wood. She barely noticed none of the neighbors were around nor were there any police or fire trucks.

Her gaze and attention fell to her parents that were lying on the ground. She ran over to them and lowered herself to the ground. Their eyes staring up into nothing. Sobs started to rise up from her. Tears trickled down from her eyes as she lifted her head up and screamed at the black sky. She fell forward onto her dad's still chest and cried.

She didn't hear two sets of feet walk up to her. She didn't fight when someone wrapped their arms around her, pulling her form against their body. She didn't hear the other person keeping everyone from her, or the horrible news they brought with them also.

At Pivet Dr., Harry arrived to the same scene with different emotions. The house was burnt to a crisp and his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were dead on the lawn. He was not overcome with grief as his friend was at the moment, only sadness.

He watched as the order put out the remaining flames. He looked on as his remaining family was covered with sheets and taken away.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked next to him to see his friend he had made a year ago. Nothing was said between them as they watched the scene wrap itself up. The same hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on. We have another grieving friend."

So there we are. My _beautiful_ piece of work. (snorts) Really at times I love insomnia, but other times it kinda sucks. Nothing on TV.

Please, please, _please_, review. I'll write back and maybe check out your own stories. Help my self esteem.

ENJOY YOUR FRIDAY!! MAKE THE NIGHT EVEN BETTER.

LUV, Jeans

Translations:

_Locale Silentium: Latin:_ silence local (i.e. neighborhood)

_Celo Apparenza: Latin:_ conceal_ Italian:_ appearance

_Magnus Incendio: Latin:_ large : spell for producing fire, from JK Rowling


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again everybody

Hello again everybody. Inspiration struck again when I heard another song. Last Kiss by Pearl Jam. It will have side stories I hope. Let's see how it goes.

If anyone reading this doesn't know this song, you should listen to it.

I'm aiming for more reviews this time around. I had over two thousand hits on my first story but only four reviews. Talk about getting put in a depressing writers block.

Anyways enjoy and love to everyone here.

**P.S. **DISCLAIMER!! This is a JK Rowling's book. I partially own the story line, Pearl Jam helped.

LKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK

The funeral held for the Dursley's was small, ten people at most. The wizarding world only sent one reporter for information. People started to realize how horrible the muggles were after Dumbledore removed their Savior from his home. The funeral held for the Grangers was another story. Harry Potter took it upon himself to see that they were given the most appropriate burial.

Golden lilies and yellow and orange snapdragons lined the aisle and caskets. The occasional purple lily was seen amongst the scenery. White benches were lined up facing the priest and the solid pine sarcophagi. The Boy Who Lived had made two rules to those who attended the funeral. 1. To ask no questions, and 2. No one was allowed to wear black.

In the front, Harry sat dressed in light gray dress pants and shoes, and a button down cobalt blue shirt. Ron went with Harry and bought muggle clothing for his friend. He sat to the left of him dressed in a white shirt with a loose sky blue tie, white dress pants and shoes. Next to him was his sister dressed in white ankle, spaghetti strap dress with brown stitching. Behind them was the rest of the Weasley clan and friends from school. The right side of the assembled benches sat friends and co-workers of Allan and Tammy Granger.

Harry was looking at the priest for a sign. When the middle aged man put his hand palm down on his bible, he stood and turned around. Hermione stood at the beginning of the short aisle. She wore a tawny gypsy skirt with white swirling stitching, a white tank top and a matching tawny shrug. Her chocolate eyes, red from crying, looked at the man next to her.

Draco Malfoy stood tall in a silver blue business suit, white shirt and silver tie. He led her up the aisle, to Harry who instantly pulled her into a hug. The three teenagers sat and the priest began.

Almost an hour later, Hermione and Harry were found sitting atop a hill not far from where her house use to stand. She was on her knees, her head on her arm, lying on a stone bench. Her right hand traced the lettering engraved there.

**Allan and Tammy Granger**

**Loved and Lost to**

**an unsolved War**

Harry sat leaning against the bench, arms locked on his drawn up legs, staring at the sky. Ron and Draco sat a few feet away in conjured up chairs. No one said anything and stayed there until the sun began to set. It was Hermione who finally spoke.

"Harry," she said softly.

The dark haired boy turned his head slightly to look at her.

"Thank you." She murmured, "for everything you've done."

He stretched his legs and scooted the few feet to her. He held out his arms for her. She fell against him as tears began to fall again. "There's no need to thank me. They were family too."

Draco spoke up after staying silent for hours. "You have a home at the Manor, Mia."

Ron shot him a look at which he answered.

"You know she'd rather be near Harry since he's been staying there also." He said quietly.

The red head sadly looked at sobbing girl. He knew his once enemy was right. She would be happier with Harry with her, and Draco. He nodded his head solemnly.

Both boys looked over at Harry, he nodded at them. He leaned to whisper into Hermione's ear. "I'm going to apparate us to the Manor." He felt her head move against his chest in acknowledgement. He looked at his other two friends. "Don't worry."

"I'll try." Ron said honestly before he vanished with a pop.

Draco stared softly at the almost asleep brunette. I'm going to run an errand first if you don't mind."

A worried look appeared on his face. "Don't be to long." He hugged his friend to his chest and took a deep breathe.

Draco watched them disappear. He took his coat and tie off, shrinking them to fit in his pocket. He started walking down the hill, loosening the first few shirt buttons. Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at the ruins of the Granger house. He drew his wand out and flicked it to the right. "_Celo_."

He climb over the ruined door frame and entered the living room. He pointed his wand at what was the fireplace and mantle. "_Masivo Reparo._" He watched as it restored itself to its former standing. He pulled out a thumb size bag out of his pocket and enlarged it. He started placing pictures into the bag and slung it on his shoulder.

Having been in the Granger house only once before, it took him a moment to find the staircase. Murmuring the same repair spell, he treaded carefully up the stairs. He kept casting small repair spells at the missing floor as he went to her room. He found and repaired photo albums of her life at school and before, a couple of books he found and her box of school memories. He gazed sadly at where her bookcase used to stand. Walking back out the door, he started carefully back down the hall and down the staircase.

He stood towards the back of the house his gaze taking in his friend's destroyed childhood home. He began to turn away when his eye caught a flicker of metal. Draco weaved his way around the rubble and stopped before a metal box. He stooped down and turned the box over, the lock facing up.

"_Alohomora._"

The latch sprang open revealing a wooden box and papers about things he didn't know. He closed the latch and shrunk the metal box the fit into his bag. He walked back outside and turned around.

"_Laxo Restituo_."

TADA! Okay so its been awhile. I have a job I have to work at. But I got promoted! YAY ME!

So yeah my not a life is work. Thanks for taking to read my second chapter. I'll try to get the next one up faster.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Luv and kisses,

Jeans

Translations:

_Masivo Reparo: Spanish: _massive, to repair from Rowlings

_laxo restituo: Latin:_ undo restore


End file.
